So Weird The Movie- Death Of Love
by Jamie3
Summary: So Annie is into the paranormal right? She says she doesn't look for it but it finds her. So what happens when something or someone from the paranormal world finds her and won't give her up.
1. Annie meets a friend

disclaimer- I do not own anyone from so weird  
Thanks- Brooke  
  
So Weird The Movie- Death of Love. By, Brooke  
  
Prolouge  
  
There are some tales of death, we all know those tales right? But what about death of love, I'm sure many of us haven't heard them. Same thing with the Demon of death, The keeper of death of love. They say the Demon of death only take the specal ones, but what does that mean exactly. And what happens when the Demon of death falls in love and he won't stop at anything until he gets what he wants?  
  
  
So Weird song.  
  
........ In the darkness is the light, surrender will win the fight. Its girls walk the fire and ice until I back on the other side of paridise. (you get the point, right....?)  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Annie just shut up and get on the bus" Jack said to me as I was refusing to get on the bus because he wouldn't listen to me. "But Jack there is no logical explination for what happened last weak." I said trying to convince jack. "Yes there is Annie, you were singing to much and u lost your voice then got it back." He said smiling at me. "Fi would of believed me" I said under my braeth but emidiatly wishing I hadn't said it because Jack heard me. "Yeah maybe Fi would of believed you but look where she is now. She was shipped to my aunt melindas with those two little pain in the asses." He yelled at me. "NOW GET THE FUCK ON THE BUS." I ran on the bus and into my room (locking the door.)  
I was sitting on my bed, looking up things on the internet, when all of a sudden I felt the bus swerve off the road. I heard everyone scream as we hit a pole on the side of the road. I feel of my bed and hit my head on the floor, knocking me unconciouse.  
When I woke up I was in some kind of woods and I didn't know how to get back to the others. More importantly I didn't know how I got there. "Helloooo, Can anyone hear me?? HELP ME" I screamed as loud as I could. "Is anyone there??" I heard someone call back. "Yes I'm over hear, please hurry." "OUCH SHIT!" I screamed as I tried to get up. The side of my leg had a huge slash and it looked like I lost and I was losing a lot of blood. While I was tending to my wound I heard something in the bushes move. I tried to back up bout my leh wasn't coroperating. The all of a sudden a figure started to show from in the bushes. I was so teriffied I couldn't move. Slowly the figure walked out of the bushes...............  
  
sorry to leave u guys here but please review. sorry for any spelling errors. Thanks-  
Brooke ¿§¿§ 


	2. Annie gets some help

disclaimer- you know the deal I don't own anyone from so weird. I only own the characters that arn't in the show.  
  
a/n- some people have written me saying that in so weird and on disney they don't curse but this isn't disney this is me and that is why the story is rated R so I just thought I'd tell you that. Thanks- Brooke :) :*) ¿§¿§¿ x¦x¦x  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I was about to scream when a young man walked out of the bushes, a very cute young man. He looked at me lying on the ground for about a second then he ran over to me. "Are you ok? We need to get you to a hospital. You sure your ok?" He kept asking me, he didn't even let me speek. It was like he really cared about me and I didn't even know his name. "I'm fine I only need some help up and I need to find the bus." I said to him, he finally looked a little relived. "Hi I'm Annie, and you are.......?"  
"Oh sorry, I'm Gabriel, very nice to meet you." He said helping me up. "So you said you were looking for a bus I would be happy to help you find it."  
  
We walked out of the woods and I saw the bus. I walked over to it but no one was inside. "Molly, Jack, Clu....? anybody?" I said lowering my head. What if something bad happened to them when they hit the pole like it did me? "Annie......? Is that you?" I heard Molly say as she came running out of the house that was not to far from the bus. Jack ran up to me and picked me up off of my feet. "OOWWWCCHH!!, Jack!!" I screamed as he picked me up. He put me down mumbling something that I think was sorry. Molly ran up to me and kept asking if I was ok and if I needed to go to a hospital. "Molly I'm fine I just scratched my leg but I'm not sure how exactly." Molly looked at my leg for about 3 minutes before saying, "Come inside I'm sure Jake and His Father Tom won't mind putting something on it. Do you mind Jake?" Molly asked turnning to a young man about my age maybe a year older. "No of course not. Here, Annie is it?" I nodded yes then he continued. "Ok Annie Let me help you into the house. Gabriel I bet you were just leaving, Right...?" Jake sort of said sort of asked facing Gabriel. "Yes I guess I was. Well Annie I hope I'll see you around." He said smiling at me then walking away.  
Jake helped me into the house smiling. I kinda guessed that he and Gabriel didn't like each other.  
  
Well thats Chapter 2 please review I will have Chapter 3 out asap (as soon as possible) Thanks- Brooke :) :*) ¿§¿§¿ 


	3. Annies Date

disclaimer- I do not own anyone from So weird, the movie Angel eyes and Andora (a shopping center). I also do not own any of the singers or groups mentioned in the story and the CDs. The phine # isn't real either so don't try it please. R&R  
Thanks- Brooke :) :*) ¿§¿§¿ x¦x¦x  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jake and his father put bandages on my leg. They said I didn't lose much blood, which made me happy I guess. "Annie how did you get into the woods and cut your leg anyway?" Molly asked. "You won't believe me" I replied tho her. They all said they would try to believe me. "Ok I really don't know how I got there. When we hit the pole I was knocked unconcious. When I woke up I was in the woods with this huge cut on my leg. Then I screamed for help and Gabriel came and helped me." I said smiling. Jake must have notice I was smiling because he changed the subject. "Umm... Annie that leg won't take long to heal, about and hour. When you feel better do you want to go and see a movie? Jack you and Clu can come if you want to." He said smiling, "Alright we will go right Clu" Clu nodded yes. "How about you Annie?" Jack went on, I also shook my head yes.  
  
About an hour later I was able to walk on my leg comfortably, so Jake, Jack, Clu and I went to the movies to see Angel Eyes. Clu bought the tickets because it was rated R and Clu was 19 so we had no problem. Jack and Clu sat next to each other, goofing off of course. Jake and I sat next to each other because unlike Jack and Clu we actually wanted to see the movie. "Annie can you walk to get something to drink with me?" Jake asked me. "Yeah sure." We got up and walked out of the theature, Jack and Clu not even noticing.  
  
In the food Court I saw Gabriel with some guys, I'm guessing were some of his friends, coming into the theature. Gabriel was about to walk up to me when he noticed Jake walking over to me. So he turnned back to his friends and didn't even say hi as he walked by. I thought that was kinda weird and rude that he would show off in front of his friends like that and not say hi to me. "He is kinda weird isn't he?" Jake asked as he walked over to me. "Yeah actually I kinda think he is. I don't really think I like him, as a friend anymore." I said to Jake as we walked back into the movie.  
  
In the movie I saw Gabriel and his friends in the very back seats. Jake, Jack, Clu and I were only about three or four seats ahead of them. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Gabriel and one of his friends starring at me, which was getting on my nerves. I felt that they were watching me through out the whole movie, and I was really uncomfortable. But I just had to deal with it for about another hour.  
  
After the movie the four of us were hanging out in Andora. We went into the CD store to look at CDs. "God I want to sing so bad." I said sighing to Jake. "Are you a good singer?" He asked, his eyes lighting up, "I guess so." I replied. Then Clu came over and told Jake that I was a great singer. "I would really like to hear you sometime. If you don't mind." I said sure, and he just smiled, he had a great smile. I think I was starting to like Jake and not as a friend. There was just something about him that was so likable. Jake walked over to Clu and started looking at the singles.  
  
Just then Gabriel and his friends walked in, the same one who was looking at me at the movies was looking and smiling at me now. I just turrned and kept looking at the new arrivals, while they walked over at started looking at the rap CDs. I was looking at Destiny's Child- Survivor when the guy who was looking at me walked over to me. "Hey Annie, do you want the privlage of being my girlfriend?" That kinda got me pissed off so I decide to get cocky with him. "Hey Dick. yea sure as long as you wouldn't mind of having the privlage OF MY FOOT GETTING SHUVED UP YOUR ASS!!" I yelled at the end.Everyone in the store looked at me. Gabriel and his friends just stod there which really got me pissed off, they couldn't come over here and get this pain in the ass off my back. Then Jake, Jack, and Clu walked up to me. "Comeon Annie lets leave." Jake said putting his arm around my waist which really didn't bother me at the time. As we were leaving the guy I yelled at said, "Yeah baby I wanna see you again to, my name is John 568-8975, call me we can get togeather." I was about to go back and hit him but Jake wouldn't let go of my waist until we got kinda far away from the store. I heard John and his friends laughing, but I didn't care.  
  
We went home and I said goodbye to Jake. "Do you wanna hang out tommorow?" He asked me I said yes, gave him a kiss on the check and walked inside. I went to bed and all I could think about was Jake. He seemed so perfect, and it felt so great. I dossed off and slept pleasently the whole night.  
  
I hope that chapter was long enough. please review. If you do I will put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks- Brooke :) :*) ¿§¿§¿ x¦x¦x 


	4. Annie in the spotlight

disclaimer- I do not own so weird or anything else famous in this chapter or any of the songs. I do own I'll love you forever, I know its kinda stupid, sorry.  
thanks- Brooke :) :*) ¿§¿§¿ x¦x¦x  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You lift me up I touch the sky  
when theres a tear you wipe my eyes  
everyone ya thinks you know  
where I am you always go  
  
your my shadow you are my  
you take the darkness from the night  
where I am your safe with me  
cause your watching over...... me  
  
I was singing one of the songs I wrote as I was getting dressed. For some reason I was in such a good mood, and I think the reason was Jake. Yeah I'm pretty sure it was him, he was just so great and understanding. I couldn't wait to go out with him again today, I just hoped Jack and Clu wouldn't come. Thats when I realized something, he must think I'm a complete idiot. Last night I gave him a kiss on the check and I barley knew him. But I couldn't resists and I think he was smiling as I was walking into the house.  
  
Just then I heard a knock on the door and walked down stairs to answer it. When I answered the door, there was Gabriel at the door, looking at me. He was the last person I would of expected to be at the door because of last night. "Listen Gabriel, I am kinda busy right now and I really don't want to listen to what u have to say." I said closing the door after words. Before the door could shut Gabriel put his foot in it. "Listen Annie if you would come and hang out with me tonight I could explain about last night, please give me a chance?" He asked. I was about to say I was going out with Jake tonight when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" I said answering the phone. "Hey Annie its Jake, I was wondering if you would like to come and get the breakfast with me in about a half an hour." He asked. He probably thought I was going to say no because when he was waiting I think he might of been holding his breath. "Yeah I would love to, but I have to go because I have to get ride of Gabriel, he just showed up at my door, bye" I said hanging up the phone.  
  
I went back to the door where I left Gabriel standing. "Umm, Listen Gabriel I have t o go because I'm about to go out wi.." "I heard you singing" He cut in. "Huh, I mean what?" I replied. "Earlier, before I knocked, I heard you singing. You are really good. Annie about last night.." Now it was my turn to cut in, "Gabriel I have to go out and personally I really don;t care what you have to say about last night." "Annie before you go can you please sing one more song for me. You have a great talent and you are very special to have a voice like that, Please?" He was starting to creep me out. I didn't really understand what all that stuff that he said was about. "Yo loser I really don't think she wants to sing for you so stop bugging her." A voice came from behind Gabriel. I looked over his sholder and he turned around to see Jake. Gabriel turned back around to face me and said "you will sing for me another time." He walked off pushing past Jake. "Did he just say I will?" I asked Jake and he just nodded yes.  
  
Jake and I walked to a cafe for some breatfast. When we walked in I noticed strait away that they had a stage, with a mic. "Hey Annie will you get up there and sing, you promised me you would sing for me remember." I nodded yes and Jake jumped up on the stage and said. "Everyone I would like you to all welcome a very beautiful young woman who is going to sing for us. Everyone Annie Thelan. Everyone clapped as I got up on stage and Jake got off. At that moment Gabriel and his friends walked in, including the pig from the night before. Annie couldn't remember his name it was John or something. When Gabriel and his friends sat down they didn't take there eyes off me, neither did Jake. "I wrote this song myself, and its called -Everything-." The music started and I started to sing.  
  
Jump outta bed  
put my feet on the floor  
seems a little like  
I ain't done that before  
  
Got a smile   
that just won't quite   
todays my day   
and I'm taking it  
  
Feels like I'm walkin on the moon  
flying high in a big balooon  
  
I stopped singing and everyone was clapping for me. I looked at Jake and he was clapping twice as hard as evryone else and was smiling. Then I looked over at Gabriel and he had this evil kind of smile, he was starting to scare me, so I started the next song. "This next song is called -Cause your Watching over me-."  
  
You lift me up I touch the sky  
when theres a tear you wipe my eyes  
everyone ya thinks you know  
where I am you always go  
  
your my shadow you are my  
you take the darkness from the night  
where I am your safe with me  
cause your watching over...... me  
  
Everyone clapped harder, when I got off the stage everyone kept telling me how well I did. I was so happy I never really got to sing infront of a crowd before except for some scary talent show at a carnival, But I wanted to forget that expirience. That had to of been the weirdest day of my life, but I have had some pretty weird ones.  
  
I went and sat next to Jake at the table he was sitting at. He was just smiling at me, "what is the matter with you?" I asked him. "I just never thought you were that good. I mean I thought you were good, I just never thought you could be that good." He said smiling at me. "Well right now I'm writing a new song. When I finish I'll show you if you like, I'm almost done. Its called -You drive me crazy-, and I have one already done called -I'll love you forever-." I would love to hear it." He said standing up. "Does anyone want to hear Annie sing one more song?" He asked the crowd. Everyone said yes so I got up on the stage.  
  
Theres something you really need to know BABE  
bout the things that we've been through BABE  
you said we were going to slow down   
but there's something you need to know now  
  
I'll love you forever   
no matter whatever  
happens between us  
there's always an us  
  
There's something you really need to know BABE  
that I'm not putting up a show BABE  
no matter how much you think you know  
you will never know  
  
I'll love you forever  
no matter whatever  
happens between us  
there's always an us  
  
You will never know  
why I had to go  
I won't ever forget  
the day we met  
  
I'll love you forever  
no matter whatever  
happens between us  
there's always an us  
  
There's always an Uuuuuuusssssssss oh  
  
"Thank you very much, I love you all" I said as I was getting off the stage for the second time in one day. As I was doing so I notice Gabriel lokking and smiling at me. When I got over to the table I asked Jake "What is the matter with Gabriel?" He just said, "There is something funny with him, don't ever listen to him or go anywhere with him, OK?" I just nodded my head yes and we got up to leave.  
  
He walked me home and while we were standing by my steps Jake gave me a kiss. After we kissed he said goodbye, that he would call me tomorow and walked off. I just went up to my room smiling.   
  
Sorry If my song I'll love you foreverwas corny I wrote it myself and I know its not good. please review.  
Thanks- Brooke :) :*) 


	5. Annie gets mad

disclaimer- I do not own the show So Weird or any of the characters from the show, but I do own Gabriel and Jake. I also do not own any songs u might read. The s/n's are not real and I don't know if Annie's is real from the show. Thanks  
  
sorry I haven't writtin in a while please r&r thanks.  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
When I got in the door I ran right up to my room, I wanted to work on this one song I was writting that was called "Never Give UP". It was one of my favorites and I wanted to finish it and see if Jake liked it. " There's a voice that I can't see sometimes in dreams it comes to me. No that doesn't sound right." I said outloud to myself. "Sometimes in dreams it calls to me, I hear a voice when no ones there, it says be strong you best beware. Its up to youou , you've got to chose are you gonna win or are you gonna lose." I stopped there, that was the first virse and I already had the chours done so I went to the second virse. "When someones tryin to pull me down, I'm feelin weak I can't go on, then down deep comes somthin strong, I feel these things carry me along. No I can make it sound better than that." I said gatting agitated, throwing my pad and pen on the bed and getting up to go get something to drink.  
  
When I went down into the kitchen Jack was there on Molly's laptop and drinking some Pepsi. "Hey Annie, whats up?" he asked looking up from the computer. "Nothin Jack just getting somethin to drink." I said grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge and heading back up to my room. I walked into my room and set the Pepsi down onto my night table . I sat back down on my bed and looked at my notepad, "I got it" I said scribbling out the two words someones and things, and put in somthings and words. I sang the paragraph out loud. "When somethings tryin to pull me down, I'm feelin weak I can't go on, then down deep comes something strong I feel these words carry me along. It's up to youou, you've got to chose are you gonna win or are you gonna lose." I finally had the song done and I was so happy I ran down stairs to tell Molly.  
  
"Jack where's Molly?" I asked running into the kitchin, and banging into the table to stop myself. "She went out with Irene, is anything the matter Annie?" "No everything is fine I just finished my song." I said smiling waving the notepad in the air. "Oh you mean Never Give Up?, way to go Annie." "Thanks Jack." I said smiling and walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "Jack" I called from the living room, "I'm going to go on the bus, K?". "Alright Annie." Jack called from the kitchin. I got up from the couch and walked out the front door. I started walking over to the bus when I noticed Gabriel running twards me so I ran on the bus and locked the door. I could hear Gabriel pounding on the door begging for me to unlock it as I walked to my room on the bus. I logged on to the internet, and right when I was signed on I got an IM,  
LadysMan69-(3:45:56pm) Hey Annie :)  
AnnieT21-(3:46:00pm) Who is this?  
LadysMan69-(3:47:00pm)Oh I'm hurt, its Jake  
AnnieT21-(3:47:12pm) oh hey, sorry  
AnnieT21-(3:47:30pm) how did u get my s/n?  
LadysMan69-(3:48:20pm) Jack gave it to me when we went to the movies the other night  
AnnieT21-(3:48:30pm) oh ok  
LadysMan69-(3:49:01pm) so whats up?  
LadysMan69-(3:51:39pm) Annie, u there?  
LadysMan69-(3:54:18pm) ANNIE!!??  
AnnieT21-(3:57:19pm) yea I'm here sorry  
LadysMan69-(3:58:30pm) what was that about? and don't tell me nothin cause I won't believe it  
AnnieT21-(4:00:02pm)ok, well Gabriel was pounding on my door a couple minutes ago and I wanted to see if he was still there and he was so I came back. Happy?  
LadysMan69 signed off at 4:00:02pm  
  
Oh shit I thought to myself, I hope he's not coming over here. I signed off and looke out my window to see if Jake was coming, and sure enough there he was storming down the street. Gabriel noticed him and smiled, he looked to his side and all his friends stepped out from behind the bus, including the bastard thet I couldn't stand, John. Jake walked up to Gabriel and his friends, he looked every single man in their eyes and stopped at Gabriel. "What are you gonna do now Jake? you certainly can't take all of us on." Gabriel said smiling from ear to ear. I unlocked the door and ran to Jake's side, I wasn't about to let this happen. I looked straight at Gabriel and said, "If I were you I would stay the HELL away from me, my family and Jake or he won't have to be taking on all you fags by himself cause I'll help him and I can get a whole lot of people to help us."  
  
Sorry to leave you here but I can't write any more, if you review I will write more. so please r&r Thanks-Brooke  



End file.
